In the oil and gas industry, oil field tools, such as tongs or wrenches, are used to grip and rotate joints of tubulars (e.g., casing, drill pipe, other tubulars), particularly during makeup operations (e.g., threadably engaging, screwing together) or break-out operations (e.g., threadably disengage, unscrew). These oil field operations typically require a set of tongs, including an upper tong, which can be used to rotate an upper tubular for threadably connecting the upper tubular to, or removing the upper tubular from, a lower tubular, and a lower tong, which can be used to secure and hold stationary a lower tubular, to prevent its rotation in conjunction with the rotating upper tubular. The upper tong is commonly referred to in the industry as a power tong. The power tong comprises a mechanism or various components for gripping and rotating a tubular, while the body or housing of the power tong remains stationary. The lower tong is commonly referred to in the industry as a backup tong, and is used, as set forth above, for securing and holding a tubular stationary.
Typically, power tongs are hydraulically driven, which can include the use of hydraulic hoses connecting the power tongs to a hydraulic power unit or source for actuating or powering the jaws of the power tong. Valves are typically used to control the flow of hydraulic fluid or oil to the power tongs, for providing power to the power tong and gearbox, which in turn, operates the jaws of the power tongs for closing around a tubular and rotating the tubular. This type of hydraulic system, for powering the power tongs, can generally lack precision in the operation of the tongs, including the control of the speed of the rotation of the tongs and the torque applied to the tubular. In addition, this type of hydraulic system can pose environmental concerns, which can be associated with a leakage or spillage of the hydraulic oil.
In addition, the combinations of hydraulically powered power tongs and backup tongs are cumbersome and heavy tools. As such, hydraulic lift cylinders are typically required for moving and supporting the power and backup tongs, particularly when making up or breaking out a string of tubulars. Although existing units have combined a power tong with a backup tong, the lift cylinders are generally added, when rigging up in the field and operated separately.
Therefore, a need exists for an electric tong system that can be packaged and integrated into a single system, comprising a power tong, a backup tong, and a lift assembly, for minimizing rig-up time and expenses.
A need exists for an integrated electric tong system comprising a power tong, a backup tong, and a lift assembly, in which the motors for the power tong, backup tong and lift assembly can be operated and controlled by the use of a single driver. The electric tong system will enable greater precision in controlling the speed, torque, and direction of the rotation of the power tongs.
A need exists for an integrated electric tong system and methods of use comprising a power tong, backup tong and lift assembly, wherein the backup tong includes automated control for enabling greater precision in the movement of the backup tong components as well as the clamping and gripping of tubulars. In addition, a need exists for an automated electric tong system, comprising interlocking, capabilities for providing remote operation and additional safety features.
A need exists for an integrated electric tong system and methods of use comprising automation for remote operation of the electric tong system and for monitoring and analyzing the turns and torque data.
The embodiments of the electric tong system and methods of use meet these needs.